tanktasticfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanks For Beginners
When beginning Tanktastic it may be difficult for you to choose what starting tanks to purchase, only until you have reached a high level buying a new tank may become important to the future of your experience with each tree you will complete. This list will give advice on each tech tree starter from levels 1-20 which are the most accessible to newer players so do not expect tanks like the K1. Tech Tree Starters When starting out Tanktastic your beginning stock tank depends on your region; in NATO your starter will be the T92, in the Warsaw Pact (Eastern Europe) you will start with the T-54 (though some specific countries may recieve the T-34/85), and in Asia you will start with the Type 62. T92 'The first starter you will recieve if you live in the NATO region and the starter for the US light tank tree, it is the most used tank for its type and it mainly boasts its fast reload and agility. Once upgrading it you will soon discover you will face more powerful opponents which will leave you in the dust and it is suggested you buy a new tank instead of sticking with this one for to long. 'M48 Patton - The M48 is the starter for the US medium, heavy, and MBT. The M48 is a good tank, but can be easily taken down by any adversary in stock form. Once upgraded it is thickly armored and firepower is not particularly heavy considering the tank's level, but the M48 is HEAT-compatible and so damage is effectively doubled. The M48 is an excellent tank for defending the flag in CTF matches, and for forming part of the main battle line in an assault on an enemy base. M26 Pershing '- The M26 is the second starter to the US Medium, heavy, and MBT line. The Pershing is a deathtrap at stock but once maxed out, it can become a more dangerous tank using it's mobility to perform the fearsome "circle of death". Make no mistake, the M26 is not capable of fighting it out in a face-to-face match with any other vehicle in the game. But, learn to use the fairly high top speed to your advantage, and the M26 can be effective in low-level matches. The M26 though mainly is used as a support class. 'M42 Duster '- The starter for the US anti aircraft, IFV, and tank destroyer line. Although it is intended as an AA vehicle its firepower is decent enough to take out tanks. It's speed is also an invaluable asset, as it tops out at 57 km/h, making it the fastest in its tier. However, its armor is light, and it cannot withstand heavy fire, so it is better at taking out isolated enemies instead of attacking entire groups. 'M44 '- The first self propelled artillery vehicle most starters will get being a reprasentative of the US artillery branch. It plays mainly as support role being positioned where its safe from action dealing massive damage to the enemy team though it has a slow reload and a limited gun traverse. 'Spahpanzer Sp I.C. - Being an introduction to the German light tank, IFV, and tank destroyer branch. Being adequatly armed and lightly armored. Spawn, kill, die, repeat. It can do massive damage most tanks in its tier and reload very quickly, making it a dangerous opponent for light/medium tanks. Centurion - Serving as the stater to the British Medium/MBT line. It maxes out at level 18, which is one point higher than the M48. Damage is "good" for a low-level tank; unfortunately, the Centurion fires only AP and HE ammunition, so in spite of a maximum damage rating of 94, it actually does less damage than an M48 firing HEAT. The Centurion is a well-balanced tank overall, that doesn't do any one thing outstandingly well but does everything at least fairly well. ARL-44 '- The starter to the French medium, light, , tank destroyer, ifv, heavy, and MBT line it has poor performance due to its outdated design in terms of damage, armor, and speed. Though it has a decent health pool it is best to work quickly through this vehicle as the AMX-50B will not be as disappointing and so on. 'Strv-74 - 'The starter for the Swedish medium to tank destroyer only line it is a well performing vehicle despite its short line. 'T-54 '- When stock it has decent armor, damage, and speed, but it has slow turret rotation even after upgrades. Still, don't take the T-54 for granted; it can do a fair amount of damage relatively quick, and has enough armor and HP to absorb a fair amount of hits as well. 'ASU-57 '- The starter for the Soviet tank destroyer line it is far from a destroyer due to its weak gun and armor, though it is extrememly small and fast. 'PT-76 - 'Serving as the starter for Soviet IFV the PT-76 boasts a powerful gun and large amounts of health but has extremely light armor which is a trait the line will adopt as players progress. 'IS-3 - 'The starter for the relatively short Soviet Heavy tanks line the IS-3 is a highly respected tank due to it's thick sloped armor and powerful gun which admitablly is inaccurate. the IS line though is a relatively short line and starts to become "obsolete" at higher levels due to more modern vehicles. 'Type 62 - 'The starter for the Chinese vehicle tree, the Type 62 is a mixed bag which as it does not have any amazing stats, the armor is very poor and the gun is mediocre. 'Type 60 - A small, double barreled, Japanese tank destroyer. It's fast, as expected, but limited barrel movement makes it vulnerable on the run. '''M-51 Super Sherman - '''The starter for the Isreali tech tree the M-51 is a durable tank despite its outdated base design. The M-51's armor is holds up well against fire and the gun does as well. The 105mm though can only utilize AP and APDS which is an issue when facing against lighter armed target which are common for it's level. Category:Guides/Tutorials Category:Heavy Tanks Category:Light Tanks Category:Medium Tanks Category:Tank Destroyers Category:Artillery